10 Photograph
by Ichi-Bitch
Summary: 100 writing prompts 10. Photograph, GrimmxIchi, OC. WARNING MILD SWEARING


She clutched the worn photograph in her hands, it was the only thing she had left of her real parents. Hopefully the private detective could find them, not that her adoptive mother wasn't nice but she had questions that Yoruichi just couldn't answer. The couple in her photograph looked extremely young, they seemed to be happy. The man had blue hair, much like her's, he was tall and muscled grinning like the devil. The woman was tall, lithe and curvy with bright orange hair her own smile a softer version of the mans. Her eyes were a chocolate-brown like her own. Most of her features matched the woman's so she was sure that the couple in the photo were her parents. She was reluctant to hand it over to the private detective, he looked over it carefully before writing something down.

"Miss what did you say your last name was?" He asked, curious about the young woman in front of him.

"It's Shihōin," she muttered, wondering why he asked her for her last name again.

"Is that the last name of your adoptive mother?" She nodded watching as he wrote it down.

"Do you know anything about your birth parents?" He asked. It must have been standard procedure, asking so many questions about things she didn't really know about. She hoped that it helped, she just wanted to know who these people were and why they left her behind. If the seemingly stoic man before her could just find them for her she would be the happiest person alive.

"Jaegerjaques, I think that's right. My mother mention it once before but she couldn't remember it properly, she remembered someone referring to the man as that the night she got me," she muttered. The detective smiled, just barely but he did. He seemed excited, like he knew something she didn't.

"The man in that photo is Grimmjow Jaegerjaques and the woman is Ichigo Kurosaki, they were married about a year after you were born. I took this photo of the two when they had just brought that house together, it was a dump. I can call them right now if you like," he said, she jumped up seat falling and clattering behind her, hugging the stoic detective over his desk. His emerald eyes widened comically and his hands just hovered there awkwardly not sure if he should hug her or not. He decided against it.

"Please let go," he muttered extremely uncomfortable. She gasped, stepping back and righting her seat, she smiled and blushed apologising.

"Ichigo is the same," he muttered picking up his phone and dialling quickly. He frowned when the phone was answered, the two yelling about something.

"Grimm it's Ulquiorra, no I'm not calling just to annoy you. I'm not that petty either." He frowned deepened every time he spoke, she really had to wonder what they were talking about.

"For fucks sake Grimm I'm calling about work," he snapped, causing her to jump, eyes wide in shock. She hadn't thought him capable of shouting.

"I don't care about that, if it's so important to you then talk to him about it not me." He groaned rolling his eyes, taking a deep breath to try to calm down.

"Ushio is sitting in my office, of course I'll ask," he muttered before placing the phone down on his desk.

"Do you mind waiting here till they come?" He asked, she nodded unable to speak, bouncing in her chair from excitement.

"She'll wait. Well you can ask her when you get here, asshat," he growled, hanging up on his friend. He really had to wonder how he was friends with the idiotic man.

"Your father has a brain the size of a peanut." She laughed at his statement, smiling brightly. It reminded Ulquiorra of her father, she had the same feral grin.

"Did you get into a lot of trouble at school?" He asked out of the blue, trying to fill in time since it would be about half an hour before her parents arrived.

"Yeah, I pulled a lot of tricks in high school, pissed off a lot of people," she said sheepishly. Yoruichi had taught her a lot of different skills and was proud of her daughter, stating that every time she was called into the principals office.

After about twenty minutes the door burst open and a woman ran in wrapping her arms around the teenager.

"I'm so sorry," she cried falling to her knees still hugging the girl. A few seconds later a man walked in, he halted at the door unable to do anything but stare at the scene before him.

"How'd you figure she was ours?" The man asked, Ulquiorra passed over the photograph, Grimmjow smiled when he looked at it.

"Dude this is old, she's seventeen now we brought this place three years before she was born. How did Yoruichi even get this photo?" He muttered, confused.

"I gave it to her, I wanted our daughter to know who we were," Ichigo said standing, she took the photograph from her husband.

"I'm so sorry we gave you up, I was seventeen and the both if us had been kicked out of home and I was kicked out of school. We'd been living in that house for three years and barely surviving on what Grimm earned, I refused to have an abortion so we had to give you up," she explained, hugging her daughter once more.

"It's okay, we're together now." Grimmjow grinned, passing Ulquiorra a camera.

"Care to take a photo for me, just like last time?" he asked handing Ulquiorra the camera, not waiting for answer as he walked over to his wife and daughter.


End file.
